D.C. Cab (1983 film) Credits
Original Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * In Association With: Amblin Entertainment * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "D.C. Cab" With The Voices Taltents Of: * Max Gail as Harold Oswelt * Adam Baldwin as Albert Hockenberry * Mr. T as Samson * Charlie Barnett as Tyrone Bywater * Gary Busey as Dell * Gloria Gifford as Miss Floyd * Marsha Warfield as Ophelia * Bill Maher as Baba * DeWayne Jessie as Bongo * Paul Rodriguez as Xavier * Whitman Mayo as Mr. Rhythm * Peter Barbarian as Buddy * David Barbarian as Buzzy * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II And MTM Enterprises Inc. * Film Production by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Music: Elmer Bernstein * Songs by: Elmer Bernstein, Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Edited by: Frank P. Keller * Color Styling: James Coleman * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: Ron Miller, Phil Feldman, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Jules Bass, Larry Roemer, Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Screenplay by: Mary Rodgers, John Musker, Matt Stone, Ron Clements, Trey Parker * Story by: Chuck Jones and Romeo Muller * Creative Assistant to the Producers: Melvin Shaw, Joe Hale, Kathleen Gavin * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson * Directed by: Ted Berman, Richard Rich Closing Credits * Story Adapted by: Robert Rodriguez, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove, Pete Young, Bob Clampett, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Tim Burton, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg, John McKimson * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Mark Henn, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl * Animation Director: Milt Kahl * Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice, Henry Selick * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Computer Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Computer Assistants: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Cut 'N' Pasteur Animators: Trey Parker, Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg, Celluloid Studios * Cut 'N' Pasteur Artists: Trey Parker, Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Moldmakers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Modelmakers: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Special Visual Effects Produced at: Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha Cast (in order of appearance) * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy * Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat * Max Gail as Harold Oswelt * Adam Baldwin as Albert Hockenberry * Mr. T as Samson * Charlie Barnett as Tyrone Bywater * Gary Busey as Dell * Gloria Gifford as Miss Floyd * Marsha Warfield as Ophelia * Bill Maher as Baba * DeWayne Jessie as Bongo * Paul Rodriguez as Xavier * Whitman Mayo as Mr. Rhythm * Peter Barbarian as Buddy * David Barbarian as Buzzy * Irene Cara as June Foray * Diana Bellamy as Maudie * John Diehl as Head Kidnapper * Newton D. Arnold as FBI Chief * Dennis Stewart as Ski Mask Hoodlum * Jim Moody as Arnie * Bob Zmuda as Cubby * Anne DeSalvo as Myrna * José Pérez as Ernesto Bravo * Jill Schoelen as Claudette * Timothy Agoglia Carey as Angel of Death * Additional Voice Talents: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams Catherine O'Hara, Vincent Price, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger * Casting: Mark Selway * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios Musicians * Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist * George Doering: Instrumental * Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist * Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist * Ethmer Roten: Flute * James Thatcher: French Horn Post Production * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Graphics: Ed Garbert * Title Design: David Jonas, Sandy Dvore * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett Songs * Music by: Elmer Bernstein * Lyrics by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Special Thanks to: Edward Blier, Steve Green, Brad Naples-New England Digital, Jim Cooper-J.L. Cooper Auricle Control Systems, Larry Marks, Richard Fleischer, Walter Lantz, Dick May, London Regional Transport, Grays State Theatre * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande * Fabrication of Red Car by: Dean Jeffries Automotive Styling * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Computer Systems Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Color by: Rank Film Laboratories, Denham, England * Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® * Filmed in Panavision® * No. 27724 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright MCMLXXXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Productions Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated PG Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment